Diamonds Don't Crack, They Cut
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Carved words in Emily is never a good sign. Emily knows who is doing it but the others don't. She is too scared to tell. Emily needs to gather the courage before a deadline. Before she is killed. But how is that possible when the one causing her pain is watching her every move? One-shot, sequel out soon!


One Shot

Summary: One night the team sees a word carved into Emily's back. Is she in depression? More importantly why?

Jayden

We just came in from late night sparring. Emily landed on her back after she fell from dodging Mia's bo staff.

I lifted up the back of her shirt. She flinched. I then saw something carved into her back.

_HOPELESS _(I was going to make it a lot worse but my little cousin reads sometimes. Trying to keep her as innocent as possible.)

Hopeless. It was written in scratchy and un-neat writing.

"Em? What's this?" I asked finding the courage to ask.

"what's what?" she asked.

"this carved into your back. It reads Hopeless." I said.

She immediately pulled her shirt down.

She turned to face us.

"It's umm…it's nothing. Just please. Don't tell." She begged.

Why does she seem afraid?

"Please." She begged to us.

"Em if someone is hurting you we need to know." Mia said.

"It's nothing! Can you just listen to me? No one is hurting me!" She begged.

I do not believe her.

"Emily, no one will hurt you. Just tell us." Ji said.

"No one is hurting me!" She argued.

"Then tell us who has." Kevin smirked.

"No one has hurt me! No one hurt me, no one has hurt me, and no one will!" She argued as if she was annoyed with us.

"Relax Em, we just want to know who is causing you pain." I begged.

"No one. Okay?" She sighed. We nodded.

Emily

If he finds out, I am in huge trouble. I don't even want to think about what he will do to me. I don't want to think about how much pain I been in. They think she's so perfect yet that I am some un-wanted rat.

I got up and went to my room. I sat down on my bed. I then got a text. I opened my cell phone to read it.

_Better save your tears for me. You're coming this weekend. Better tell no one. We're waiting._

It read.

No. No. No, no, no!

I can't see him this weekend.

I went to my bathroom.

I opened up the mirror to reveal my makeup. I washed off the makeup from today. It revealed a big bruise on my eyes. A bruise from last weekend.

I have a timeline on me.

The oldest is on my stomach. It's a carving.

_Fat_

It reads Fat! It's from 12 years ago. A 5 year old girl….. My stomach is turning thinking about the memory. It's practically doing 1000 back flips for every breath I take and I am breathing a lot. I am starting to have trouble breathing.

"Stay strong Emily." I mutter. I desperately need someone to hold me right now. I need some to sit next to me and tell me that they love me. Tell me that they will protect me. Tell me that I'm beautiful. Tell me that no matter what they still and will always love me. No matter what _he _does to me.

"Emily?" I hear Mia say full of concern with a knock at the door.

"One minute." I say. Its sounds like I am crying. I put on some more makeup to hide the bruise.

I put the makeup container away. I then walk over to the door and open it.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine Mia." I say.

_See through my lies. Realize I am lying to you all. Realize that I am not fine but I am broken. Realize I am hurt._

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't lying to them. I know sometimes you want things just between us." She said.

I nodded.

She turned and left.

_Wait. Please!_ I was begging to cry out.

I couldn't make a sound.

I just went back into my room. I saw a missed call. Then the phone rang again. I picked it up.

"Grab a knife and come to the window. Bring it! I know you told!" Came a scratchy voice. I nodded towards the window slowly. I got up and went into my dresser.

He did this a lot. He would come to me and would ask for a knife. I am scared to disobey. I am frightened. A little pain is something I can handle instead of a lot of pain. That is why I must obey. (any clue who he is yet?)

I went through my untouched clothing looking for the knife I kept in here. I found it. I let my fingers stroke the blade out of fear. I went over to the door and locked it.

I went to my window and opened it and there he was, smirking because he was about to cause me pain. He held his hand out for the knife. I slowly handed it to him.

I turned around. His favorite place was my back.

"No. Your leg." He said.

I sighed. He climbed in. He forced me onto my bed and held my right leg tight. He started to dig the sharp knife into my skin. I screamed but covered my mouth. I heard running coming closer to my door.

"EMILY!" They pounded on the door.

"Shh…." He whispered to my putting his finger over my mouth. I nodded full of fear.

"EMILY! OPEN THE DOOR!" They screamed.

He finished carving the word or whatever he was carving. He licked the knife. He handed it to me. He wiped his hand across the cuts he made and licked his hands.

He then left.

I got up and closed the window quickly. I put the knife back and went into my bathroom. I looked at the word.

_Sleeping Buddy._ (Best way to say she was forced into bed with him.)

"EMILY! PLEASE LET US IN!" They banged.

"Go away!" I said with pain in my voice.

"Em? What happened?" Mia said.

"I just hit my arm. I'm fine now. Just go." I said fighting back tears.

I bandaged up my leg and put on a new pair of pants.

I looked in the mirror.

"_Higher daddy! Higher!" I shouted from the sing in my backyard._

_I was giggling, my dad was laughing. _

"_Come here diamond." He said coming in front of me. I jumped off the swing and into his arms. He hugged me tight and kissed me._

"_My littler perfect Diamond." He whispered. He then tickled me._

Diamonds. They don't crack, they cut.

One question lingered in my mind.

_Daddy, why?_

So there may be a sequel in the NEAR future. It will go into detail of the abuse and the rangers will find out. Maybe this weekend. Yes I realize you may hate me because I am giving Emily a lot of pain but I like to spread the word about certain things. That's why I write about child abuse, kidnapping and all of that.


End file.
